Coffee and Milkshakes
by 1wingedangelX
Summary: A manager, a milkshake, and a push. Gameverse Livecastershipping.


Well I got Writer's Block... After playing Pokemon White 2 for about two days straight I got thinking and, well... this happened.

I enjoy Visor and Sequelshipping but honestly, Christoph is so damn adorable.

Enjoy~

* * *

A frustrated sigh escaped his lip and he had to keep himself from running his fingers through his hair. He had been sitting in a small cafe in Nimbasa city and across the table sat a younger boy looking like a dejected puppy staring out the window, nibbling on the straw of a forgotten milkshake.

He invited Christoph out for a bite to eat because he had been noticing a lost look in his eyes for a little while now. The younger boy happily took the offer and changed into his "civilian" clothes to avoid unwanted attention. He thought fresh air would do the idol good.

Christoph sat staring out the window and let another long sigh.

He didn't want to point the obvious, but Christoph wasn't going to open up by himself.

"Is something bothering you?"

The blonde boy moved his gaze from the window to his companion. Releasing the straw from his mouth he replied, "Not really."

His companion rolled his eyes, "Chris..."

Christoph knew that tone of voice so he immediately moved his attention to his milkshake and began drinking once more.

Well then, he'd try a more direct route.

"You've been a bit different lately."

Still no response.

"Ever since you got back your Xtransreceiver from a mysterious stranger."

That got his attention. Christoph straightened up in his seat. His eyes began darting back and forth and the faintest blush had made its way onto his pale face.

His companion wanted to smirk but he kept a straight face. After working as his manager for a little over a year, he had begun to see the younger boy as a little brother of sorts. He stayed professional at work, but during times like this, it was just too fun to tease the teenage boy.

"So tell me about this mysterious stranger you call so often."

Panic was setting in for Christoph. He began fiddling with a napkin that sat in front of him. The small blush began to engulf his face.

"Sh-she's not a bad person."

"So it's a girl?"

Christoph immediately stiffened. He looked at his manager like a Deerling caught in headlights.

His manager wanted to laugh now, instead, he took a slow sip of his coffee. Well, he should have figured as much. The boy was still a teenager despite the obvious differences between him and other boys his age. Seeing the young boy's clearly distressed state brought him back to his younger days as an awkward teenager as well.

"Will you tell me her name?"

The blonde boy looked warily at his companion. He picked up his milkshake and took a sip. Finally he let out a small sigh and replied, "Rosa."

He said nothing and continued to drink his coffee.

"What does Rosa look like?"

Christoph harshly slammed his cup down onto the table, startling a few nearby customers. Unfazed, his manager turned to the other people in the shop and bowed his head a bit in apology. People resumed their original tasks and he turned back to his companion across the table.

Christoph's face was glowing red and he was flustered to say the least, "Wh-why would y-you ask that?"

"I'm simply making conversation."

The idol swallowed hard and took a distressed sip of chocolate milkshake. He began to calm down as he took slow breaths.

"S-she, uh, she's around my age and, she's a Pokemon trainer. She has a pink and white visor and wears yellow shorts..."

As Christoph began to ramble, his companion moved his attention to the window and the people walking around enjoying the afternoon. A flash of pink and white made his eyes widen.

"Does she," Christoph looked up from his drink, realizing that his rambling had been cut off, "by chance, wear her hair up in two buns?"

His manager turned to him, "Does she also wear black leggings and carry around a big pink bag?"

"Well, yeah, but how did you-"

Leaning back in his chair he took another sip of coffee, "Because she's right outside, and it seems like she's with someone."

Christoph immediately turned to look outside. Just as his manager said, the very girl he had been describing was standing across the street, like she had popped out of his imagination. It took him a second to notice, but his manager was right, she was with someone.

Rosa seemed to be talking happily with another boy around their age. He was wearing a red jacket and had his black hair spiked up high.

They looked rather close.

Taking another sip of coffee, he glanced at the younger boy. Christoph was sternly fixated on the girl and her companion outside. He noticed the tightening of his jaw.

Placing his coffee down, he spoke, "Why don't you call her?"

Christoph whipped around to look at his manager with wide eyes. The older man gave him a small smile, something that was quite the rarity. The blonde's cheeks turned red and he returned the smile with one of his own. Swiftly, he got up from his seat and jogged toward the front door.

He twirled his cup of coffee idly as he looked out the window.

The young girl was still speaking to her friend. Suddenly, she froze and looked down at her wrist. A smile spread on her face and she looked back up to her friend. She bowed a bit and her friend nodded in return. They exchanged a few more words and both began walking in different directions, Rosa clearly taking her call.

He took another sip of coffee and hoped his love-sick idol would remember that he had an interview later on that day.

* * *

There you go. Plot bunnies have a way of attacking me right when they know I should really be doing something productive.

I didn't give the manager a name because I'm terrible with making up names...

Drop me a review if ya like! Thanks for reading~


End file.
